


belief undoes your disbelief

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: Baze believes in Chirrut and that's enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Title from Anne Sexton.

It’s not a question of belief. Baze knows the Force exists; like gravity, like time, he is subject to its effects on his life whether he believes in it or not. He’s never believed in much-–the accuracy of his aim, his ability to reload on the run, and the accumulation of credits in order to pay for the finer things in life, or at least a bed and a shower and a hot meal when the finer things (and the credits) are in short supply.

People disappointed him early–-the family who died or left or failed to keep in touch when he was the one who left. And friends only last as long as the credits and Correllian ale keep flowing. One or the other dries up, and Baze is left alone again. He’s learned to prefer it; people are a distraction, friends are hostages to fortune, and the last thing he needs is someone sitting in judgement on his life choices or the jobs he takes.

Still, he goes to Jedha when the call comes, the last strand of a convoluted web of favors and threats stretching to back before the Clone Wars, when he’d first made his bones as an assassin. He’s hired to protect a blind monk who it turns out doesn’t need protection from anything but himself. There’s something both ridiculous and endearing in his ability to get himself into and out of trouble, and it almost makes Baze believe that the Force looks out for drunks and fools.

Baze doesn’t intend to stay on Jedha long, doesn’t understand why he’s there at all until he meets Chirrut. Baze doesn’t believe in fate either, but at the first clasp of Chirrut’s hand in his, the first time Chirrut sweeps his legs out in the practice ring, Baze realizes he’s found something to believe in after all.

The Temple is old and doesn’t see many pilgrims anymore, but the Guardians abide, and mere weeks after befriending Chirrut, Baze abides with them.

Baze doesn’t believe in much, but he believes in Chirrut, and that’s enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] belief undoes your disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101405) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[Podfic] belief undoes your disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207860) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
